


Magazine Howler

by Quetzin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Howlers (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzin/pseuds/Quetzin
Summary: What would have happened if Newt discovered the real reason behind Tina’s lack of letter's?This story follows Tina to new dangers and hot situations with a certain magizoologist in the middle of a civil war that it seems that Grindelwald could have triggered.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

7:37 pm

The clock was way to slow for his like, he was waiting for it to signal the seven forty. As head of department if you could name it department, he could go at the hour that he pleases, the problem was that if he makes it to obvious the minister would notice. He liked his job, it was a good job helping out creatures in need around the country was once his dream job, the problem was that, he hated the office, he hated being alone in a small and suffocating space, filling out the reports that no one but him and maybe one or two of the others in the floor would read. It was really suffocating, when there was a call for help with a beast, he would be the first to jump for it, the others made fun of him for his clear loath of the office hours. That is why he got out of the ministry earlier, but he still made most of his work in home.

7:38 pm

The time really was annoying slow sometimes, the clock seemed to move as if it was frozen. It was unnerving, he just wanted to arrive home, where he would wait again for her letter. It has been three weeks, since she stopped writing. Three weeks since his hope and heart had been diminishing and dying at a slowly and insufferable rate. Somehow, he had lost his Tina the only woman with whom he could see a future with. He had lost something that was never his since the begging. For her, he was only a friendly, he was the one that tried to read to much between the lines, he was the one that fantasised with her having affections for him. She saw his intentions, that is why she had been silent, it is her way on telling him, that she isn't interested after all.

7:39 pm

Maybe if he went to the States, he could at least save their friendship. If the Auror's weren't banning him to exit the country, he would have gone four weeks ago, when his book was released. That way at least he could fulfil his promise, but the great Torquil Travers had other ideas. It wasn't even his first-time causing havoc in a foreign country, almost every ministry in Europe and Asia had being victim of one of his escapades. The last one, was MACUSA it was a surprise that Tina didn't knew of him the moment that she took him in, it seemed that his adventures hadn't crossed the pond until last December. Still the ministry had never banned him for travel not after all his diplomatic accidents or the incidents with beast around the world. What make the ministry ban his travels was his connection with Albus Dumbledore.

7:40 pm

The moment that he noticed the hour he stood up and exited the door, to encounter in the hall with his brother, he was gleeful today, that was a bad sign, he just hoped that he didn't want to make him have dinner with him and Leta.

"Newt!! How are you?" his brother was amused, and he had that spark on his eye the spark that told him that he knew something that he didn't.

"Sorry, maybe another day? I am busy" The news that carried Theseus could land on him with the gossips on the office, he could patiently wait for whatever that his brother found amusing later. It was just monday the probability of it just being a stupid story of how one of his aurors did somehting funny on the weekend was high. With that in mind he entered the lift, with his brother following close behind. The doors of it closed immediately.

"The thing is that I received a letter..." A letter... Maybe Tina answered via the ministry and the postman had delivered the letter to Theseus instead of him. "It is from New York..." It must be her, who else would send a letter to either of them from New York.

"Where is it?" he interrupted abruptly, he didn't have time for this he wanted to know if it was hers, if she wasn't annoyed with him, if he had a chance still.

"Calm down, it is here in my pocket." Theseus palmed his coat pocket. In that moment the lift doors opened, and a grumpy Travers entered the lift. Newt used the distraction to take the letter from his brother pocket. Travers just nodded at them and stood on one of the corners of the lift. "Come on Fido, give me that back, we still don't know if it is for you." he still was amused, but Newt had only eyes for the blue envelop in his hands, the handwriting in it wasn't Tina's it was the girly handwriting of Queenie, it only was addressed to 'Scamander' and it was dated from almost tree weeks ago. He ignored his brother and proceeded to open it but when he teared the seal the letter slipped out of his fingers and began to arrange itself... it was a howler. The lift doors closed while the howler began its chant.

"SCAMANDER YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT." It definitely was Queenie, but she sounded so enraged, why was she so mad at him? He hadn't done anything wrong. "YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO ENTER NEW YORK; I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR MY SISTER EVER AGAIN. IF YOU EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN, I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAD THE GALL TO COME HERE AND SWIFT TINA OF HERE FEET AND EVEN GO THAT FAR TO KEEP SENDING HER LETTER'S FULL OF NAUSEATING PROMISES AND NOW IT TURNS UP THAT YOU ARE ENGAGED." She began to laugh uncontrollably. "YES, SCAMANDER WE GOT THE NEWS THAT YOU ARE MARRYING _LETA LESTRANGE_ , THE SAME GIRL WHO YOU SWORE WAS JUST YOUR SCHOOL FRIEND." She said in a mocking voice full of loath. "HAVE A NICE MARRIAGE AND DON'T BROTHER ON RESPONDING TO ME OR TO TINA. THIS IS A FAREWELL SCAMANDER." And with that the howler shattered and the lift opened its doors.

Had he hurt her? Why did she think that he was engaged? The one engaged was Theseus, he was the best man, this didn't make any sense. Why would Queenie respond instead of her? This was bad, the letter fell in the time frame when she stopped writing, so now he had a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

“Theseus, how charming! Breaking hearts all over I see.” Travers was laughing at the pair of them.

“It wasn’t for me” Said a shocked Theseus. Travers stopped laughing and turned to see him, he had slumped on the back of the lift, he must have looked ashen because even Travers softened his gaze at seeing his state.

“Your travel ban is lifted” he only nodded. Now he only had to deal with an over enraged pair of sisters.

“Can we take some days off?” Theseus Interrupt Travers exit.

“Take a week” he paused. “Better two” he corrected looking at him again. How bad did he looked if even the cold-blooded Travers had pity on him.

Even Theseus had lost the mocking spark in his eyes, but he recovered immediately, he knew that look that was the one he had every time he made a new crazy plan in the war. The plans were always crazy, and they almost died more than once but somehow, they always worked out.

“We are going to New York, Fido!!” His confidence was back, as he pulled him out of the lift that was back in the aurors department somehow it had moved without him noticing, in the next second he was in Theseus office.

“You have everything in your case?” he only nodded his brother knew perfectly well that he was always prepared to help a poor beast in need across the country or even across the world, one never knows. Theseus summoned a case of his own. “Okay, let me send an explanation to Leta and then we can go.” He had already half of a page written down.

“I should go alone…” He couldn’t finish the sentence his brother had finished the letter and was seeing him with a crooked smile.

“And miss all the drama? I don’t think so.” He sent the letter and walked to the door with Newt. “I put you in this mess, let me help you out.” He said while they were entering the lift again

He nodded again, he knew his brother, if he wanted to come, he will with or without his permission.

“Well tell me about her” He could feel the brush climbing from his neck to his cheeks, why does Theseus had to ask that.

“What do you want to know?” He settled to ask, while praying for the lift to open.

“We can begin slow. How do you meet her?” That his brother will definitely laugh at when he finds out. Thank Merlin in that moment the lift door opened in the transportation department. “This conversation isn’t over, Fido.”

The transportation department was the one of the most elegant ones in the ministry, so they had a little waiting area where he sat down while his brother arranged everything, this was the perfect time for him to begin a plan. A plan that will decide his future, so he quickly took out his notebook and began to write the outline of his plan:

Step 1: Get to New York

Step 2: Find Tina

Step 3: Clear misunderstandings

Step 4: Declare his love for her.

It was easy, simple and organized, and had space for improvisation. It the was perfect plan, with a little bit of luck he could make it work just fine, maybe he could ask Queenie for help? Or confide in Theseus a little bit? Before he could decide the notebook was taken out of his hands by an outburst of magic. The next thing that he knew, his brother was reading his plan in front of him.

“I like Step 4.” He said with a large devilish smile. “The rest needs an upgrade, you can’t improvise everything, Fido.” His brother was really going to interfere without a doubt. He had to prepare for the humiliation that he is going to drag him in the next two weeks.

“I can do it alone, she will hex me in the first try, but she will hear me… eventually.” He said with a big sight escaping his lips at the through of what Tina would do to him the moment that she see him, she could be mad or depressed but the scenarios that he didn’t want to see where the ones were she was happy without him, or even worse were she congratulated him for his false nuptials, or worst that she was indifferent.

“Come on we have a portkey to catch, then we can clear your plan over a drink.” Theseus said while seeing his notebook. He could see the gears turning in his head, and he didn’t even know who Tina was, or what she is capable of.

He led him to a room a few meters away from the waiting area, in the middle of the room there was only a old umbrella Theseus took the handle while a lady appeared out of nowhere and began the countdown, Newt gripped the umbrella by the middle, and the room blurred out.


	3. Chapter 3

He could already feel the uncomfortable feeling of the portkey go away slowly, to slow for his liking, that is why he hated portkeys, they were just too much for him. He began to take in his surroundings, it was a office, a familiar office… then he looks up the desk, it was Madam president office, and not only that, she was angry at him, he looked down at him just as she had looked at Tina last December when she had captured him for the first time, she was enraged.

“Scamander, I hope that you are here to help us with the smugglers on Mexico.” She said with that arrogant and imperious voice that only a head of state can successfully cast.

Newt began to mumble incomprehensible things. “We are here on personal matters” responded Theseus at seeing his brother rambling. “Theseus Scamander, A pleasure, Madam Pickery.” He said extending his hand toward her in greeting.

She didn’t even acknowledge his extended hand nor his greeting, her gaze was cold and calculating on both. “Then the both of you are going back to London, I won’t have my best auror crumble down to pieces again.” She said while she began to search for something in her desk.

“We are here to clear that, I am the one marrying Leta Lestrange, not him.” She stopped her search immediately and looked at Theseus firmly in the eyes, with even more venom than before.

“Do you really think that I am going to believe that?!” she was furious, her cheeks were brushing from the anger that she was bottling in, “Don’t insult my intelligence, Scamander” she resumed her search, and walked near them with what looked like an old quill. “Now, London or Mexico?” Newt didn’t want to go to either of those, he wanted to stay, to clear things with tina, but how is he going to prove it to her? Prove, he needed a prove. Vertiserasum that was what he needed, and he had some in his case, he quickly, put the case in the floor and summoned the vial to his hand.

“Madam President, would you let us stay if we prove it?” He asked without stuttering and with a firm and direct gaze to the woman.

“I am listening.”

Newt showed her the vial, when she acknowledges the potion he gulp it quickly. “I am not engaged to anyone, Theseus my brother is the one engaged to Leta Lestrange. Happy?” He said exasperated, with the ridiculous situation.

“Why now? That article was published Four weeks ago”

“I wasn’t aware of it. The younger Miss Goldstein send me a Howler, that is how I received the news.” He responded he was still watching the menacing woman in the eye. “I thought that Tina had stopped writing because I annoyed her with my rambling.” He finished with a pessimistic look to the floor. Tina was way to good for him, he just hoped, to have their friendship back.

“You can stay” She said with a long exhale. “But I don’t want more drama in the MLE.” She said while pointing to the door, for them to finally go out of the office.

Theseus left first; Newt was just about to close the door when she talked again. “I would advise you to hide yourself Scamander, some aurors won’t hesitate to hit you. Afterall, you hurt one of us.” She really knew how to be scary. In response Newt just nodded while he closed the door.

“Any idea, of how to hide yourself?” He asked in the way to the lift. “You can use Arti, that way to can guide me through the building.” His animagi form was very useful on the war, he used it to sneak behind the enemy lines to free their dragons and even once he returned mounting one of them. The best of all was that until now they couldn’t find a noticeable identifying mark.

“It seems that there isn’t another option.” They entered the lift, and in the moment that the doors closed Newt changed his form.

“It is good to see you Arti” His brother said to him, well to his appearance.

When they leaved the lift Theseus took his case, and he led him though the lobby of the building, it was just as he remember it, but calmer even the huge watch indicated that they were at Zero threat rate, things must be boring after Grindelwald’s apprehension then. He led Theseus quickly to the exit, he could see eager aurors in the corners, they wanted action, and if they figured out that he was here, he was afraid of how right the president warning was, and if it could be extend over to his brother, he didn’t wanted to know. So, he and Theseus exited the building in a blur.

They walked through the busy streets of New York; Theseus dragged him to a backstreet were he was able to transfigurate back to his normal form.

“Now what? Should we go to her department?” Asked Newt.

“No, I think that there is a better way to break the news to them, and to MACUSA, without risking your neck.” Said a Theseus with a little smirk. Newt nodded for him to continue. “We are going to the papers and the magazines.” Theseus knew that he hated talking with that people, they were the reason of this situation. “Don’t worry everything will be fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

The day couldn’t be worse, really. The work today, wasn’t even about internal problems, no America was to peaceful right now, so Madam president decided to help the Mexican government. The same government that can’t keep in check a bunch of smugglers. And that is how Tina had passed the last few days making arrangements to fortify the non-existent borders between the two nations. And the Mexican Aurors didn’t even brother themselves to read the damn reports and ended up leaving spaces. Last month the smugglers introduced a dragon to Texas, a FUCKING dragon. It was a baby, but still a dragon. Fair enough they have a civil war, but the smugglers were getting bolder. Just yesterday they tried to sneak one of their mythical creatures in America. The creatures just reminded her of him…

She had already read his book; he didn’t mention the creatures that the Mexicans were dealing with. Is there a chance that he didn’t know of their existence? Or had he been banned of writing about the creatures of the whole continent?

“Teenie!!!!” Queenie squealed from the sitting room, she sounded exited, she hadn’t been like this since their fight about her courting with a no-maj two weeks ago. The situation is tense between them since then.

“Mnnn?” Responded Tina from the kitchen where she was taking a sip from her fresh brewed coffee.

“Read this!!!” Queenie had thrown at her face the New York Ghost.

 _“No-Maj War in Mexico Getting Out of Hand”_ Damn No-Mag Mexican government that war was just insane.

“Not that silly.” Her little sister said with a little chuckle.

“ _Wrong Scamander!_ ” announced the heading of the next new. Tina read the article quickly.

“ _A couple of weeks ago, the New York Ghost with a couple of other media magazines and papers announced the_ _impending nuptials of Newt Scamander and Leta Lestrange, but this morning the Scamander’s arrived to our office to clear the misunderstanding. The one marring Ms, Lestrange is Theseus Scamander the older brother of the saviour of New York. So yes ladies, Newt Scamander is still on the market, but not for long._

_The war hero, Theseus Scamander told us that his brother found out of the misunderstanding from the Howler of a very aggravated lady, just that morning in an elevator of the ministry, who is this lady? Is Scamander infatuated with her? After all he left London in a frenzy to clear this out.”_

Well then, he was already taken by another, another that was brave enough to ask for a clarification. Not like her that had just shut that door the moment that he read that first magazine about him and his childhood sweetheart.

“Ohh teenie!!” what is up with her, she read the article, and she knew that she hadn’t send him a letter, much less a howler. “I send the howler!!!” She responded with a big smirk.

That didn’t really make a difference if he was in New York, Why isn’t he here already?

“Well, I may have been a little bit harsh with him…”

“What did you tell him?”

Queenie was saved by knock, a visitor at this hour could only be Miss Esposito.

“I am going to get that.” Said a cheerful Queenie, Tina stood up with Queenie to answer the door, it was strange for them to receive visitors, and Miss Esposito had already visited yesterday, she only made a visit per week maximum.

Queenie opened the door to reveal a ginger man with a golden retriever. The man looked just as Newt, but he was taller, and well he was missing all the Newt´s traits that loved.

“Good Morning, I am Theseus Scamander” So this was his brother then, that explains the similarities. Queenie made him pass and directed him to the coach.

“Where is Newt? She asked, the brother looked surprised by the question. “Come on Honey, I can hear you.” She said.

“I just came to ask if any of you were still angry at him? You are Tina Goldstein?” He asked looking directly at Tina. She just nodded in answer.

“How did you know?” he just shock his head and laughed, it seemed that Newt didn’t gave him to much information as to who was who or that Queenie was a natural in legilimency, so how had he guessed who was who?

“My brother doesn’t like blondes” was the short explanation, at this the dog at his feet get out a mortified sound and lay down on the carpet. Tina kneeled in front of it and began to pet its back. Its fur was so soft and wavy it was the same color as Newt´s hair, and its eyes, were so green and big… they look just like his…

“Newt!!!?” His brother gave out a little laugh.

“You really think that Arti is Newt?” He was trying to sound surprised and amused, but she could see through the act. The look in her face should have told him, so because he adopted a face of defeat. “You won; I can believe that Arti didn’t fool her.” He said to the dog, Arti. Who in a flash has converted in Newt.

“I told you this was a bad idea. You owe me 10 Galleons.” Said Newt 

“Come on it has fooled, everyone, the Germans, the French, even mom!!! It has always been the ultimate troy horse. “

“The war doesn’t count. And mom thought I was a street dog!!!”

“But it worked didn’t it?”

Tina was really confused by the two, but more about the fact that Newt was there in front of her, and that she still had her hand on his back.

“Why didn’t the war count, we saved our skins with that!!!”

The fight was cut down by Queenie’s giggles. The brother’s seemed to remember that they were not alone. Newt brushed and tried to hide himself under his fringe.

“What gave him away?” Asked Theseus to Tina. Giving a hard look at Newt. “Did he over reacted? Or something?”

“I began to suspect with the fur. It just looks so much like his fringe… but I was sure when I saw his eyes” Explained Tina retrieving her hand that she had just noticed was still on Newts back.

“Really? And we through you didn’t had any marks” Said an exasperated Theseus.

“We didn’t really search that much. You just said, ‘What the hell it looks convincing enough’ before sending me with the Germans.” Said a just as exasperated Newt.

“Come on, just like that time it worked. As you see your girlfriend hasn’t cursed you into next Friday.” Said Theseus, Newt brushed at the comment of her being his girlfriend, she could even feel the same brush on her cheeks.

“Do you two want to accompany us for dinner?” Asked a gleeful Queenie, interpting what was a promising quarrel between the brothers.

“That sounds bloody lovely!” Said an excited Theseus.

“Language” Said Newt as he hit his brother on the head.

“Shut up, mum” Replied Theseus.

Queenie laughted at their antics.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, come on. Sit.” Said Queenie then she went out of the apartment with a joyous demeanor. Tina didn’t notice her sister slipping away and Theseus was too distracted with the newspaper to know what was going on.

“So… Newt still hadn’t told me how you two met.” Said Theseus while laying down the Newspaper on the table.

“Well we met in a bank, Newt was…” Tina was interrupted by Newt who had stood up with a jump and headed to the door where Queenie had just arrived with Jacob in tow.

“Jacob!!!” before he could hug his friend the doubt made him stop. Maybe he didn’t remember him at all, and Queenie and he began from zero again.

“Don’t worry honey he remembers!” Said Queenie assuring him.

“Newt! It is so good to see you again pal.” Greeted Jacob.

Before they could continue with their chat, Queenie guided them back to the table where she had already added a place for Jacob. Queenie set food on the table with fluid motion of her wand and gave him a look that indicated that he should introduce Jacob to Theseus.

“Oh, sorry. Theseus this is Jacob. Jacob this is Theseus my brother.”

They began to eat while the conversation flowed between them.

“So, you are the war hero?” Asked Jacob interested in the older Scamander.

“Newt, told you about me!?” Said a surprised Theseus. This reaction made Tina laugh; she must remember from his letters the complicated relationship that the two of them have.

“Well, not exactly… you were mentioned when we were arrested.” Said Jacob

“You got arrested?” Said Theseus in his mocking tone. Newt only nodded in response. “Finally! I want to know every detail, of how they finally catch you.” Said an over exited Theseus.

“I arrested him for cause havoc in a Bank with a niffler. And leave without obliterating Jacob.”

“You got arrested by her!” Asked Theseus looking at him, shocked. Newt gave him a glance that screamed to stop talking. “How?!” a perplexed Theseus asked to Tina. Tina looked very offended by the scepticism on Theseus voice.

“Well, his niffler was in the vault…” she was cut down by Theseus.

“I understand that, I had seen it happen, and I have even heard it happen more than once around the globe, what had never happened is that he got arrested. They never catch him; he is so proud of that, that he even made a bet with me.” He turned to Newt. “By the way, ready to pay?” Said a mischievous Theseus.

“When we go back to England, you can humiliate me.” Said Newt, before his brother could protest Tina asked what everyone in the table was wondering, well everyone but Queenie, she had already seen what happened from Theseus and Newts minds.

“How many times had he…” Before she could continue Thesues took out a small notebook and showed her a list of countries, next to each country there was either a cross a check or a line.

“This are the countries that he had visited in the last decade, if they had a cross, it means that the government there hates him, if it has a check then he is in good terms with them, the line means that he didn’t cause trouble. But at the begging even in the countries with a check he was a wanted man.” Explained Theseus. Newt peaked at the list.

“I am still welcome at India?” Asked Newt surprised by the news, after all he almost destroyed the Taj Mahal.

“It turned out that one of the creatures that you saved was the pet of the president son. So, they are still on good terms with you.” Explained Theseus.

“That is good to hear” Said Jacob unconvinced of Newt being able to cause enough trouble for being forbidden the entrée of a country.

The talk about his adventures keep going for a while until they finished dinner and headed to the sitting room to keep talking. To his surprise, even Theseus looked to be enjoying himself without making fun of him in every sentence.

“I can’t wait to tell cup about this.” Said Theseus with a big smile, at seeing Tina and Newt sitting next to each other in the coach.

“Cup?” Asked Jacob.

“Yeah, that is his nickname, he lost an ear in the war, a pretty amazing story of him fighting a German” Explained Theseus, Newt began to laugh when he mentioned that it was an amazing story. “What? You don’t think that it was amazing?” Asked Theseus.

“It is amazing. But it isn’t true, he didn’t lose his ear like that. I thought that you knew.” Said Newt trying and falling to control his laughter, Tina was smiling down at him with a sweet smile that made his stomach curl.

“Then how did it happen?” Asked Theseus. Newt redirected his gaze from Tina to Jacob and Theseus that were sitting next to each other.

“Do you remember that the trenches were full of rats?” Jacob a Theseus nodded in confirmation; Queenie squealed in disgust. “Well cup had a bag full of sweets that he kept them next to his head, and well a rat ate his ear while it ate the sweets.”

“That is gross. He didn’t wake up screaming?” Asked Jacob.

“He drunk a potion for sleep like the dead. So, he didn’t feel it.”

“How did you know?” Asked Theseus still not believing his brother

“I was on watch duty. The next day I saw his freaking put for his lack of ear.” Explained Newt.

“You slept on the trenches?” Asked a mortified Queenie, while Tina snorted in disbelieve by her sister naivety.

Before the men could say anything, a blue eagle landed on the couch next to Tina.


	6. Chapter 6

“President Pickery.” Said Tina in acknowledgement to the Patronus.

“Goldstein, now that you aren’t moping around you can go to Mexico as support for the border problems, the Mexicans have enough trouble with the no-maj civil war. Come to my office tomorrow at 9 am sharps for more details of your new post. Bring Scamander with you, you know which one.” The Patronus dissolved in a blue trail, leaving a brushing Tina and Newt.

“I wasn’t moping around” muttered Tina under her breath to no one in particular. Newt didn’t hear her, but Queenie must have read her thoughts because she flashed a big smile to her. 

“You were!” Said a gleeful Queenie, Tina only responded with a deathly glare to her sister she seemed to be at the verge of responding but was interrupted by Jacob.

“Well, I must go now. I have to open the bakery early tomorrow.” He said lifting from his place in the sofa.

“Well, it would be the best if Newt and I go as well. To wherever hole Newt stayed the last time he was here.” Said Theseus, standing up as well, already picturing a shitty hotel. Newt implored Queenie to not tell his brother that he stayed here last time with his thoughts, he didn’t want a lecture from his brother about propriety.

“But Newt stayed here -” Said Tina. Newt turned his gaze to Tina, that seemed to be unperturbed by what she had just said. Theseus on the other hand lifted an eyebrow in disbelief, when he acknowledged that the statement wasn’t a lie from Tina’s part, he turned to his brother.

“Really Newt?”

“He even slept in Tina’s bed” Said Queenie wanting to boil the things a little bit more. Theseus eyes opened as plates at seeing Tina’s unperturbed features and Newt’s nervous gaze that drifted from Queenie to Theseus. He wouldn’t see at Tina’s direction he was to shock of the undertone of the talk to look at her.

“What?!!” Asked a gobsmacked Theseus, he was just about to deliver a good and long lecture of propriety to his brother when Jacob interceded cutting down Queenie’s fun.

“Newt and I stayed in the girl’s bedroom the first night, when Tina arrested us.” Explained Jacob.

“And the rest of the week?” Asked a still crossed Theseus, glaring down at his brother.

“I stayed in my case here in the living room. Nothing happened.” Said Newt defensively.

“Really?! Still, what our dear mother would say about this?” Asked a mocking Theseus, making his younger brother squirm in discomfort. Queenie and Jacob were whispering to each other and laughing at the scene happening in front of them. Tina just glared at Theseus as if he had grown another head, still ignoring the scandal that the man had understood at the beginning of the talk. Newt throw a pleading look to his brother, the cutest one on his arsenal, it worked better than any verbal begging. “Don’t do that!” Said Theseus with a wavering hard look, while Tina and Queenie gave him admiration sighs. “Okay, I won’t tell mom.”

“It never fails” Said a gleeful Newt.

“If you had used that look on Tina, you may had evaded being arrested” Said Queenie provoking a brush on Newt and Tina.

“Well, I really should go.” Said Jacob

“Newt you have to see his pastries, they are magnificent” exclaimed Queenie.

“We will visit tomorrow” Said Tina with a small smile.

“Well see you tomorrow guys” Said Jacob as farewell.

Newt glanced at his pocked watch. As Queenie accompanied Jacob to the door. “It is feeding time” Said Newt without noticing that he had said it out loud.

“Can I help you?” said an excited Tina. Theseus looked in disbelief the conversation.

“I can’t believe it” whispered Theseus. Seeing the smitten sparks in the pair in front of him. His statement was unheard by the couple that immediately scurried in the case, without noticing his perplexed stare in them.

“What is so surprising Mr. Scamander?” Asked Queenie. She still was unable to read much out of his mind. He must have begun to use occlumency the moment that he noticed her natural talents.

“She entered the case knowing what is inside” Said Theseus. Queenie just laughed at his reaction.

“Well, even if you can’t believe it. She fell for him harder thanks to that case.” Said an encouraging Queenie, with a knowing smile.

“Then I most complete my duty as his sibling and embarrass him in front of my future sister in law” He said with a mischievous smile.

“I am glad that we are on the same page”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Newt guided Tina down through the case, he had cleaned it while they where waiting for the New York Ghost to post the evening paper. So, his working tables were free of his attempts of love letter’s for Tina, and he had already hidden her photo in his coat. He didn’t know how she would react to an actual prof of his feelings for her. In his letters he had left clues between the lines. If the howler was correct, then at least Queenie had noticed the little cues but had Tina seen them? And more importantly was she okay with that? She hadn’t slapped him or yelled at him, so for now he was okay.

“You can help with the mooncalves, bowtuckles, Dougal and occamies.” He directed her to the food shelves and pointed the food for each of the mentioned creatures. She nodded in understanding and immediately began enthusiastic with her charges. Newt headed to feed the other ones.

He quickly finished his job eager to return to Tina’s side. He found her with Dougal in the small loveseat that he had just acquired last month. He took a seat next to her as she caressed Dougal’s fur with a contempt smile that brightened the moment that she acknowledged his presence next to her. The loveseat was small, so he ended sitting closer to her than necessary.

“I missed you…” He whispered Tina smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I missed you too.” She responded as he started to pet Dougal too with her.

Their hands touched and she took the opportunity to hold his hand. Newt lifted his gaze to look at her eyes. The black pools that took transformed his inside in goo. They were so close, he only needed to move his head a couple of inches lower to kiss her. She had already closed her eyes waiting for him, when a soft clicking sound took them out of the moment.

Theseus and Queenie were in front of them with big knowing smiles. While Newt brushed madly and began to see in every direction except for Tina, Queenie and Theseus direction.

“Give me that!” yelled Tina at her sister. In her hands she had the source of the sounds, a camera. Theseus had a couple of photos and Queenie had one that had just been taken.

“You look so smitten in these photos” She said as she and Theseus started to compare the photos.

“I am going to send this one to mom, she will be over the moon.” His brother said as he took an envelope and a quill from one of his worktables and then ran out of the case.

“You won’t!” Newt stood up to chase his brother out of the case and preferably avoid any communication between him and their mother. At least not until everything was settled with Tina.

He snatched the photo out of Theseus grasp and returned to the case where he stopped to really admire the photo. They looked like a real couple, holding hands and staring at each other lovingly, with Dougal in the middle, seeing directly at the camera. He turned to search the drawer where he had hidden the love letters to put the photo there for safe keeping, away of his brother hands. Maybe one day he would be able to display it without feeling that he was trespassing his boundaries.


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of her sister’s delicious food is what wakes her up, Tina opened her eyes with a dreamy smile as she lifted from the bed and prepared herself for the day. She had already bathed and dressed for a boring day when she entered the kitchen still with the dreamy smile plastered on her face, the dream of last night was amazing, Newt coming back here with his brother in tow to clear out the misunderstanding. If only it was that… a misunderstanding.

The giggles of her sister interrupt her inner musings. “Don’t be silly it wasn’t a dream.” Declared her sister with that conspiratorial smile that she loved to give her sister whenever they were talking about love.

“If it wasn’t a dream, where are they?” Asked Tina still sceptical if whatever happened last night was a fabrication of her minds hopes and desires.

“They slept in the case. And I have this as a prof.” She shows her a photo of her and Newt in the little sofa in his case with Dougal in the middle, they were holding hands and looking at each other with a dreamy look. “You two looked so cute.” Giggled a euphoric Queenie. “I can already hear the wedding bells!!!”

“It is too early for that, stop it.”

Queenie just smiled at her sister knowingly as se arranged the table for four. “Could you go and wake those two?” Asked Queenie as she finished their meal.

Tina just nodded and opened the case to call for the brothers. “Newt! Breakfast is ready.” She yelled into the case.

“We’ll be there in a minute, gorgeous.” Said Theseus.

She heard something hitting and then a squeal from Theseus after some profanities. She faintly heard the voice of Newt “Aren’t you engaged? “Asked an exasperated Newt.

Tina closed case before se could hear more of the quarrel what ever that it followed it was part of a private talk between them.

“Sometimes you are so uptight Tina.” Said Queenie with a pout as Tina returned to the kitchen.

Tina just saw Queenie with a frown, she didn’t know what her sister was into, but it couldn’t be good.

“I am just saying that you should relax a little, be less righteous about everything, you could have heard their quarrel and even made fun of them.”

Before Tina could answer the voice of Theseus interrupted their talk. “Good morning ladies.” He said with a huge smile. Newt appeared shortly behind him, he looked tired as if he didn’t get any sleep last night.

“Newt! You look awful, didn’t you sleep last night?” Asked Queenie

“well, I would have if Theseus didn’t sound like a tractor.” Said an exasperated Newt as he gave a glare to his brother who only gave him a sweet smile as a response. “How can Leta sleep in the same room as you?” Asked a mortified Newt really questioning the sanity of his friend.

Theseus got near his brother to give him a pat in the back. “Well, brother that is the issue, we don’t only sleep.” He answered with a devilish grin. “She ends up so tired that she falls asleep immediately.” 

“I didn’t need to know that, prick.” Said Newt as he took a seat in front of Tina. As Queenie was hiding her laughter behind her hand.

“You could sleep, in the couch and leave the case to Theseus” Said Tina. thinking of a good solution for Newts sleepless night.

“Thanks that would be lovely.” Said Newt.

Theseus snorted at the idea and Queenie began to laugh uncontrollably, whatever thought had Theseus shared with her sister it wasn’t good.

“What did you tell her?” Asked Newt with a barely controlled voice.

“I was just wondering, if that is your cue for…”

“I am not you Theseus” groaned Newt as he ate his pancakes. Queenie was sharing a smug smile with Theseus, surely plotting something. While Tina ate her breakfast ignoring the older Scamander, she wondered if Newt was grumpy for his sleepless night or for his brother.

“So, are we going to visit Jacob’s Bakery?” Asked Newt searching for her approbation.

“Of course, honey.” Squealed Queenie before Tina could reprimand them, last night she thought that it was a dream, a dream where everything was possible. Therefore, neither of them is going to visit that bakery.

“No, Queenie. We already talked about this.” Said Tina giving a hard look to her sister, as Newt just nodded in acceptance. As if he already knew that it was too good for being true.

“Why?” Asked a confused Theseus, he most know even less about America than Newt on his first time here.

“It is against the law. We can’t befriend or acquaint ourselves with a no-maj, mush less be in a relationship with one.” She finished with a harsh tone looking at her sister.

“No-maj?” Asked a Theseus clueless

“I can’t believe it you are just like, Newt.” Queenie laughed picking out her memory of Newts smile the first time that she had detained him and explained to him what a no-maj is.

“She means muggle, Thes. Jacob, the gentleman that you meet last night is a muggle.” Said Newt to his brother, that now seemed to understand the situation.

“Then if he is a muggle, and you knew” he said pointing his gaze on Tina. “why did you let him stay? I know that my brother loves to blend the law and on more than one occasion break it but Miss Goldstein why did you let it pass yesterday?” Tina just stared down at her plate, as Queenie threw her way a smug smile. “Well?”

“She thought that it was a dream!” said a giggling Queenie, Theseus joined with his own hearty laugh. Newt just kept a neutral face on his empty plate.

“Come on, we have to meet with madam president” Tina said standing up. As Queenie turned to the kitchen to clean everything with a simple spell.

“You like them bossy eh Newt!” Said Theseus in a whisper that was meant only for his ears, Newt response was a little smile. He didn’t noticed Tina or her bewitched smilt at the implications to his response.

“Come back to the real world Teenie! We are going to be late!” Said Queenie, as she rushed to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, university is getting tougher. 
> 
> The bold letters are the translations of the Spanish lines.

“It is good, seeing you again Auror Scamander, but I didn’t ask for your presence. I asked Goldstein to only bring your brother, but you can tag along with them if you like.” Said Pickery when the three of them entered her office.

“Of course.” He said with a smug smile.

“Well, the situation in Mexico is getting even worst, the civil-war is getting out of hand and the wizarding community is getting jumpy, they are unleashing their… pets on the Mexican armed forces. The Aurors are trying to get this best out of the population hands but are unable to control some of them. There is were you enter Mr. Scamander; you control the beast with that case of yours and Goldstein takes care of the locals.”

“why are the Mexican wizards getting jumpy?” Asked Theseus

“The no-maj war in Mexico was provoked when the president decided to ban religion, he closed the churches and later burned some of them with. This made the no-maj’s revolt, and the response of the army was to crucify the rogues. Be prepared to the bloodshed. The wizarding community is fractured too, there some that use this war to eradicate the no-majs and the rest are even on hiding or fighting along the no majs. That reminds me the law there is different Goldstein, the Aurors in Mexico are going to inform you of all of that when the three of you arrive there in a few minutes.”

Tina nodded in response, Pickery stood up and with the same old quill that she had showed to Newt and Theseus yesterday. “Well, if any of you have more questions this is the time.” Said Pickery.

“How much time are we going to stay there?” Asked Tina

“Until the war ends or something catastrophic happens here.” Said Pickery then turned to the brothers. “I had already told the British minister of this arrangement, so you two are authorized by the MoM. The minister just asked for Theseus to come back before June 1928.”

“Of course.” Said Theseus

“Well, if there aren’t more questions please.” She said giving them the quill.

The next moment they were in a spectacular room, with high celling’s and baroque décor. Newt was on his knees next to her, and Theseus on his other side giving him a pity look.

“He doesn’t go along with portkeys, give him a minute” Said Theseus, explaining his brother state. “At leas he didn’t throw up”

“Chahuistle!!!” Yelled a man that had just entered the room. He had a big smile.

“Teutle.” Groaned Theseus.

“Well, this is an unexpected surprise, I was supposed to pick a MACUSA auror and his consultant…”

“Her” interrupted Tina.

“So, you are the Auror. A pleasure, I am Pedro Teutle”

“Tina Goldstein”

“Hello, Pedro” Said Newt with a small smile as he stood up already recuperated from the portkey.

“Axolotl!” Pedro exclaimed as he hugged Newt and even lifted him a little. “It has been almost a decade! I heard that you finally published that book of yours!” Said the cheeky Auror.

“Yeah, it got published last month.” Said Newt smiling and looking somewhere near one of the windows.

“Well, welcome to the Chapultepec Castle, the headquarters of the SEMAG” (Secretaria de Magia) Said Pedro, with a grin. “Come on we have lots of things to discuss.” He said as he guided them out of the room, and after ten minutes of seeing the splendor of the architecture of the castle they exited to a park, a huge park. “this is the Mexican version of Central Park, The park of Chapultepec. Come on we can disparate if we walk to the mark down there.” Said Pedro pointing to a nearby font.

“Where are we going?” Asked Newt.

“to get a drink of course” He said with a smirk.

“You haven’t changed a bit!” Said Newt as Pedro gave him a side hug and began to sing.

_“Ahhhh, ayyyyy ayyyy canta y no llores que cantando se alegra el cielito lindo los corazones!”_

**_“Ahhhh, ayyyyy ayyyy sing and don’t cry, because singing bright up the heaven and the heart!”_ **

“Come on don’t leave me hanging like that!” Newt laughed and denied with his head. “Chahuistle, what did you do to him, the axolotl of the war would have jumped to the opportunity of singing with me” Said a mortified Paco.

“The Newt of the war functioned thanks to the whisky and the Tequila that you distilled.” Said a grumpy Theseus.

“Well, it seems that we will need more than a drink then.”

With that Pedro apparate them out of the park. And to a dimly lighted local, with strong music and chats even if it was 9:30 am, the place was lively and full, of drunk men and even some prostitutes between the waitress. Pedro guided them to a more seclusive part of the place where they could still hear a whisper of the music.

“Hola, Teresa dame el especial del día” **“Hello, Teresa give me todays special”** He smiled at the waitress, a beautiful slim and short girl, dressed in traditional apparel. “Have you eaten already?” The three of them nodded. “tráeles una limonada con piquete y un guacamole, no les creo” **“bring them a lemonade with a Little extra and a guacamole I don’t believe them.”** Teresa laughed.

“El guacamle estilo gringo?” **“Guacamole gringos style?”** she asked with a wicked smile.

“vamos a ver que tanto aguante tienen. Además, son británicos.” **“let’s see how tough are they. And they are brits.”** Said Pedro with a wink.

“what did he tell her?” Asked Theseus to Newt.

“He asked for food for him, some drinks and a guacamole.” Responded a collected Newt. Theseus frowned but didn’t said anything more.

“we have 5 minutes before she comes back, so what do you know about the Mexican wizarding community?”

“I know that it is as friendly as the one in England, but I am not sure.” Said Newt. Tina shock her head she didn’t knew much about the Mexican stand with the no-majs.

“same as Newt.” Said Theseus.

“Well, it is like that but… there is a difference, some wizards here choose to being known to the muggles, so part of the wizarding world is exposed, or the part that want it that way those wizards are known as Chamanes and the muggles or as we call them _“Maseuales”,_ some of them believe that the magic is real, and others that it is just a scam.”

“What about the war?” Asked Tina curious about the extend of the armed conflict

“Well, here is were it turns dark. Grindelwald’s supporters are using the war to eliminate large numbers of Maseuales, they are now even using magical beast and getting rid of the Chamanes too, the wizards that stand on the Maseuales side are just as worthless to them as a Maseual.” Pedro took out a map from his wallet and extend it on the table. It was a map of Mexico with several multicolored points on the center and the center west, east and some in the north east side. “As you can see most of the conflict is developing in the center east and west of Mexico City. The focus states are Michoacan, Jalisco, Guanjauto and Queretaro.” He pointed the states in the map then gave the map to tina. “you can have it I am more than familiarized with the layout.” He said with a smile.

Teresa approached with the food in a tray, she put a bowl of guacamole in the middle next to some chips? And glass of lemonade for each of them. Newt immediately took one of the chips and spread a bit of Guacamole in the chip. His face turned red the moment that he began to chew. Pedro laughed, as Newt kept chewing.

“I expected it to be spicier.” He said taking a sip of lemonade.

“Well, it is Guacamole not salsa.” Pedro said smirking, Newt kept eating. Teresa returned with Pedro’s breakfast, that were chips bathed in salsa with beans and meat.

“veo que el güero aguanto.” “ **it seems that blondie was up to it”** Teresa said to Pedro with a smirk and a wink to Newt. Newt kept eating ignoring Teresa and the smug smile of Pedro.

“Come on Axolotl, she was flirting with you!” Said Pedro when Teresa was out of earshot.

“He hasn’t changed in that department either, Teutle.” Said Theseus with a hearty laugh.

“well one can hope. By any means, this are chilaquiles and those are totopos Auror Goldstein stop seeing them as if they were puzzle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> facts: the song that Pedro sang is like the second anthem of Mexico. it is from 1882, and the Mexicans of nowadays still sing it. you can see them singing it in every football match on the world cup. 
> 
> gringo: is the nickname that Mexicans gave to Americans, many think that it is a curse or a profanity but the word surged thanks to one the battles of Mexico against the us, were the first line of combat was the green squad, so at the begging of each battle the us army screamed "go green" the Mexican soldiers thought that it was their name, so Mexicans began to refer to the Americans as gringos.


	9. Chapter 9

Mexico isn’t what Tina expected, yes some of her schoolmates were Mexican, but they never talked much about home. She expected a big and hot desert with lots of cactus not the big forest that was the park of Chapultepec, she could see that no one even cared to maintain it, it was just there growing wild. Mexico was not what Tina expected but nothing would have prepared her for the rural roads. Pedro had warned them before leaving Mexico City or as he had call it the safe zone, that the way that they had ahead was going to be gross. The scene Infront of her was more than gross or disgusting. The roads from Mexico City to Morelia, Michoacán was flanked by bodies, of woman, men and even children’s and if that wasn’t enough every half a mile there was a crucified body. When Pickery had mentioned the crucifixion, she didn’t really think that they were really doing it but the prove was in front of her.

“The federals put the crucified bodies on the roads that lead to the rogue’s cities to scare away possible recruits.” Said Pedro when they passed the first crucified body. As he murmured something under his breath that sounded like a no-maj plead.

“why are they in the crux?” Asked a mortified Newt.

“Jesus Christ was killed that way in the bible, so the government thought it funny to exhibit them for the cause that they died for. “If they love their saints, they should die like them” said the maseual President.” Explained Pedro.

“I still don’t understand why we have to come in the muggle way!” groaned Theseus. After a long silence of contemplation.

“I already told you, our mission is to keep safe the Maseuales from Michoacán, and they cant know what we are, if we don’t come in a car they are going to believe that we are undercover federals. It is already going to be difficult to convince them that you three are here to help. I don’t want to add mysterious appearance to the list.” Said an irritated Pedro.

“Come on, how are they going to know that we didn’t come from the road?” Said a skeptic Theseus.

“They have scouts everywhere the moment that we plant foot in their camp they will know everything that we had done in their city. The public transports are suspended so the only way in is by car or walking.” Said Pedro.

“Which type of beast are we going to encounter?” Asked Newt who was trying very hard not to see the bodies in the road.

“you are going to love them, some of them are even mythical. There are feathered serpent’s, dzulums, Ahuizotls, ixpuxtequi, Quatezcatl, Yoaltepuztli and Sahaguns.” Said Pedro smiling at Newt as he took out his journal and began to make questions about each of the mentioned beasts.

Newt discussed with Pedro the rest of the journey the two getting exited about the creatures that they would encounter, Tina couldn’t take her eyes off the magizoologist, his eyes brightened every time that Pedro said something interesting. He fiddled with his quill every few minutes when Pedro explained the mythological backstory of the beast. He just looked so cute. Tina must have been gawking at him, because when they finally arrived Theseus gave her a smug smile and a lifted his eyebrows, that suggested that her staring at his brother didn’t went unnoticed by him.

Tina tried to hide her brush by making conversation and making her mind forget the look on the elder Scamander.

“what is the meaning to the nicknames?” She asked to Pedro. The smug smile on Theseus dissolved immediately, Newt was too occupied gazing at the forest to pay attention.

“Well, Chauistle is called like that because he is a killjoy. And Axolotl because the fist time that I met him I thought that his name was salamander not Scamander I found out later when Chauistle told me that they were brothers.” Said Pedro with a contemplative look. “Talking about family… how is Iris?” He asked with a smirk that made Theseus fulminate him with a glare.

“You are not getting near her!!” spat Theseus.

“Come on, we made a connection few years ago, I bet that she misses me.” Said a flirting Pedro.

“Newt?!” Said yelled Theseus. Newt stopped his staring on the forest surrounding them to pay attention to them. “aren’t you going to say something?” Asked Theseus.

Newt only shrugged. “If he gets that far to make her go out with him, I will say that the one in danger is him not her. She is pretty good at defending herself.” He said offhandedly as Pedro laughed at the interchange.

“So… who is Iris?” Asked Tina.

“Your sister in law Auror Goldstein.” Said Pedro with a wink, it seems that even he caught her staring. Newt was too assorted with the forest to even pay attention to them, so he didn’t catch the Pedro’s statement. Tina just answered with a hard look to the other two men with smug smiles.

“Finally, the camp!” Shouted a delighted Pedro.

The entrance was franked by five guards dressed in with red scarves and a officer. They all looked to the three of them as they stood a meter away from the camp delimitation.

Newt caught up with them and stood next to her, she could feel his knuckles graze hers

“Pedro!! ¡¿Que paso, compadre?! ¿Te vas a unir a la causa?” **_“Pedro!! Whats up men? Are you going to join the cause?”_** Said one of them, the only one that wasn’t dressed in white, he was wearing a normal no-maj outfit.

“Es definitivo Mole, ya estoy hasta la madre de las injusticias del gobierno de Calles. ¡Además traje ayuda!” **_“It is definitive Mole; I am tired of the injustices of the Calles government. I also brought help!”_** He said pointing at them.

“Gringos?! Va a estar difícil compa.” **_“Gringos?! It is going to be difficult, compa.”_** Said Mole with a thoughtful look. “yo te creo, pero el general es otra historia.” **_“I believe in you, but the general is another story.”_**

“Pero ni son Gringos, son britanicos” **_“But they aren’t Gringos, they are brits!”_**

“Ella es gringa. Se nota.” ** _“She is gringa. I can see it.”_** Pedro nodded then he shot Newt and Tina a smug smile, Tina didn’t like it, she didn’t even know what was going on. And Newt looked back at Pedro with a glare that said fix it quick, whatever that it was happening it had something to do with her.

“Pero están casados. Ella está aquí para cuidar de él, ya tú sabes es su Adelita.” **_“But they are married. She is here to take care of him, you know she is his Adelita.”_** Newt turned a bright shade of red as the two men smiled at their direction.

“Bueno si de eso se trata adelante, el General tendrá más preguntas, pero tienes mi apoyo pinche loco.” **_“Well if that's what it's about you can enter, the General will have more questions, but you have my all my support, you crazy cad.”_**

The three advanced to what Mole had said was the General’s tent. “What was all of that about?” Asked Theseus once they were out of earshot.

“Your brother just got married!! Congratulations by the way.” He said laughing as he pated Newt on the back.

“What?!” Said a mortified Theseus.

“Mole didn’t want the gringos in the camp, he is in the rogues war council, so we wanted him on our side if this is going to work so I told him that Auror gold- well now Scamander is married to Axolotl and is here to take care of him.” He said with a smirk. “And don’t worry I know that it sounded as if you are going to stay behind and do menial work, but here the ladies only do that when they want too. So, you can still be the fearsome Auror that I am sure that you are.”

“But sharing a tent with Newt” Finished Theseus. Newt doubled his earlier brush and Tina felt her cheeks getting hotter, and the weather had nothing to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The descriptions are real, the war described in this story really happened in Mexico between 1926 - 1929. It is called "Guerra cristera". The beast mentioned are from the myths the Mayan, Aztec and Mexica myths and some of them will have an appearance in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay i will try to upload another chapter this week. 
> 
> let me know what you think. :)

Chapter 10

“Teutle, me dijeron que llegarías hoy.” **_“Teutle, they told that you were going to arrive today.”_** Said the man who was facing the other way, the moment that they entered to what seemed to be the command tent.

Pedro throw a glance to Theseus and whispered, “I told you so”. Theseus answered with an annoyed look. As Pedro turned to respond to the general.

“Buenas noches mi general.” **_“Good Afternoon my general.”_** Said Pedro as he got near the table in front of the general that was full of maps and notes.

“Por qué trajiste a tres extranjeros y peor tantito a una gringa? Tu bien sabes que la mitad del pais aun los odia” **_“why did you came with three foreigners and even worse a gringa? You know that half the country still hates them”_** asked the general finally turning around to pay them attention. He looked just like the famous Mexican stereotype, medium heigh, big moustache but instead of gleeful grin he had a serious and deadly glare. The type of face that Pedro tried to pull every time that he was losing in poker.

“Bueno, servi en la gran Guerra con estos dos - .” **_“well, i served with this two in the great war –”_** The general scowled at the four of them interrupting Pedro who looked down casted, it was strange to see him so out of control.

“Me importa una mierda si saben pelear. Ya tengo muchos soldados.” “ ** _I care a shit if they know how to fight. I already have enough soldiers.”_** He said with a menacing glare that he directed to each of them by turns.

“Disculpe general, eh escuchado que ha tenido problemas en los bosques…” **_“Excuse me General, but I had heard that you had some trouble in the forrest…”_** Said Newt lifting his gaze from the floor to match it with the General that even if he was shorter than him, the Mexican man had a menacing aura that exuded power.

“Y que sabes tú de eso? No hay bestias como las de aquí en tu islita.” **_“What do you know of that? There aren’t beast like this ones in your little island.”_** Said the man with a scowl.

“Soy un experto en bestias y montruos eh caturado y domado un sinfín de creaturas en toda Europa, Asia y Australia. Permítame ayudarles.” **_“i am an expert in beast and monsters, I had captured and tamed creatures all over Europe, Asia and Australia. Please let me help you.”_** pleaded Newt with the general who seemed to be considering his offer.

“Puñetas, ya tenemos un domador, este cabrón no nos servirá.” **_“Puñetas, we already have a tamer, this cad won’t be useful.”_** Said the general to Pedro. After a couple of minutes of deliberation.

“¿General, cuando le eh fallado? Créame cuando le digo que este wey se chinga a Suarez y a sus pinches jaulitas pendejas.” **_“General, when had I fail you? believe when I told you that this dude is much better than Suares and his stupid little cages.”_** Said Pedro with conviction. The general seemed to acknowledge his expertise with the beast.

“Bueno Pedrito yo no soy al que tienes que convencer” **_“Well Pedrito I am not the one that you have to convince”_** he said with a huge smile. “Ya tienes mi bendición, te queda convencer al Diablo.” **_“you have my blessing; you still have to convince the Diablo.”_** The moment that the general said that Pedro lost his color and began to sweat profoundly.

Newt had known him since his first day in the war. He had been his wingman for the first 6 months of the research for his book, they had been together in all type of situations. He thought that he knew him even better than his own brother, but here stood a terrified Pedro. Even more terrified than the time that they saw how the dementors fed on the aftermath of a battle, the screams of agony of the fallen soldiers and the smell of bloodshed hadn’t make him as shocked or scared as this person.

“We should go.” he said in a hurry to get to the entrance of the tent. Where suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows.

“Te ibas sin saludar mijito?” “A ** _re you leaving without greeting me mijito?”_** asked the man that know blocked the exit of the tent.

Pedro didn’t answer the cocky responses and the gleeful smile that had always being his friend trademark where changed by a blank stare.

“Tus amigos se pueden quedar, necesitamos otro domador. A Suarez se lo llevaron los norteños. Estos dos pueden terminar con la farsa de estar casados, no necesito mas drama en mi campamento.” **_“your friends can stay, we need another tamer. The norther’s took Suarez with them. This two can finish their farse of being married, I don’t need more drama on the camp.”_** He said. When he finished he examined Pedro meticulously “Veo que tu madre logro hacer algo medio aceptable de ti. Te quiero en mi tienda mañana cuando cante el gallo.” **_“So, your mother managed to make something acceptable out of you. I want you in my tent when the rooster sings tomorrow.”_** Said the man after leaving the three of them with the general.

“Debiste ser un pobre iluso si creíste que podrías evitarlo por siempre.” **_“You should had been a poor fool If you believed that you could avoid him forever.”_** Said the general still with the same big smile as before. With a movement of his hand he summoned two packages and gave them to Pedro.

“Somos cuatro” **_“We are four. ”_** Replied a confused Pedro.

“SEMAG dijo que eran tres hombres nada más, yo planeaba darles solo una tienda, me estoy tocando el corazón al darles una de más.” **_“SEMAG said that three men would come nothing more, I was planning to just give you a tent. I am already being compassionate by giving you one more.”_** Pedro took the tents with a scowl and headed to the exit with the rest of them in tow. “no olvides las reglas.” **_“Don’t forget the rules”_** Said the general as a farewell.

“The rules? I thought that you Mexicans didn’t had rules” said Newt joking to lift the weight of the meting from Pedro.

“The rules are simple: don’t get to drunk and no complicated magic outside the tent.” Said Pedro with a half-felt smile.


	11. Chapter 11

“Aren’t you going to help me!!!” yelled an irritated Theseus to a gleeful Pedro.

“And miss the show?” Said Pedro as Theseus and Pedro’s tent fell again with a soft puff. “Come on Chauistle, Newt put up his in less than a minute.” Theseus just growled at him.

“Let me help you.” Said Newt eager to finally catch up with the rest that he had missed last night.

Tina had already slipped in the tent the moment that he had announced that it was ready, after a quick good night call to the other two men. Newt was grateful that she wasn’t around for what he knew that would be a long string of puns and jokes.

“Eager to go to your tent?” whistled Pedro with a naughty look.

“What?” Said a perplexed Newt. “Last night I slept in the same room as Theseus and he has just worsened since the war.” Newt defended himself as he methodically lifted his brother and friend tent, making quick adjustments to Theseus knots.

“So, that is how you call it nowadays?” Said Pedro with the same naughty smile as he made heart symbols with his fingers. “Hurry up Axolotl, or your girl may begin without you.” Newt turned a deep shade of red at the nature of the comment provoking loud laughs from both men. “Ay, Dios mio. I can’t believe that he still falls for this teasing.”

“Good night” Said a very crossed Newt as he made his way to the tent that he is going to share with Tina.

“If you hear shots in the morning don’t panic it is just a good morning salute.” Said a very serious Pedro.

“You have to be joking.” Said a gobsmacked Theseus.

“I am not. Some people tend to wake up a little bit euphoric.” Said a still serious Pedro. “Good night Axolotl enjoy your shrag.” Newt ignored the thunderous laughs of the men and made his way into the tent, muttering every profanity in his dictionary to their direction.

“It is time for step four brother” Yelled a still laughing Theseus.

Newt didn’t respond he just kept walking until he found himself just a couple meters away from the free of magic tent. Yes, that tent was just as small inside as it was outside, the SEMAG at least took the statute of secrecy seriously. So, that is why in the middle of this muggle camp they were forbidden to use to much magic. Nevertheless, Theseus was right he had been all day with Tina and he still hadn’t told her anything about his feelings. Still it is a good idea to tell her now. They are going to be sharing a close quartered tent for a while and he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable with his maybe not appreciated feelings. Well, maybe he will just improvise and act according to the situation. Yeah that sounded like a good idea even if he could hear his brother mocking him about his lack of plans.

Newt took a big gulp of air and entered the tent that was way smaller inside than it seemed from outside, it was a small space of two for one meter. It was an incredibly reduced space for the two of them. He watched Tina that was already lying down in the small pad reading the information that Pedro gave her. But she put it aside when he entered, she watched him with avid eyes as he transfigured his clothes into normal pyjamas. In the low glow of the outside torches her eyes seemed ethereal he could feel how she made him orbit around her. He shrugs his head a little to escape the possible scenarios that his mind was beginning to evoke. His eyes travelled from her eyes to her neck and the little skin visible of her collarbones to the space next to her where he crawled to what he thought would be his side of the tent where his case was already next the tent entrance where he had left it when he had gone to help his brother with his tent. He finally settled next to her carefully trying to evade any type of physical contact. He didn’t want here running up the hills when he had just found her again

“Why now?” She asked as her hands played with the cuticles of her fingers. “Why did you come now and not when your book was published?” she elaborated when he failed to answer.

“The Head of aurors banned my travel permit.” He explained his gaze transfixed to her hands.

“And what made him lift it up?”

“Well, he didn’t want me to travel because he thought that I was under Dumbledore’s orders and that I was going to cause even more havoc, but then I received Queenie’s howler. Well, Theseus received it he gave it to me in the MoM lift where Travers, the head of aurous was. He heard Queenie and at the beginning thought that she was talking about Theseus then he noticed that it was me and he kind of felt sorry, so he lifted the ban.” Said Newt muttering in some parts.

“Why did you open it on the lift?”

“I didn’t knew it was a howler” he said sheepishly, of course he had received tons of them in the past but all of them had been red or black. Not that lovely tone of blue.

“really?”

“it was blue! All the howlers that I had received were red or black.” He said trying to defend himself.

“Another thing that America and England disagree on then.” She said with a smile.

“I am sorry” Said an apprehensive Newt.

“What for?” she said confused.

Newt focused his stare on his case, the familiar brown leather seemed to relax his nerves.

“Well, for not being able to come to give you my book in person. I saw it on your living room yesterday. And for not asking what was going on. I just… I thought that you – that I annoyed you.”

“you didn’t, I loved our correspondence. Your letters were the best part of my day.” She said with a soft smile that Newt captured with the corner of his eye.

“I enjoy them too, very much.” He said looking directly at her eyes. As he slipped his hands to touch hers gently. “Tina I –.”

“NEWT!!!!” Yelled Theseus from somewhere near their tent.

“What!” Asked a very crossed Newt. He was going to finally tell her how much she means for him. He wanted to explain to her that he just wanted to know her better. Discover her passions, dislikes and even her past. Because, he already knew that he could fall in love with her. He may already be more than halfway there, but he didn’t know enough of this amazing witch.

“Sorry to interrupt” He said opening the tent. “But there is something lurking around the camp. Teutle is with the scout that saw it. They are waiting for you in the command tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
